


Father Christmas

by Ultra



Series: The Runaways 'Verse [6]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family Fluff, Happy, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Somebody has to play Santa for the kids of Stars Hollow and this year it's Jess' turn!





	Father Christmas

_December 2009_

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Jess complained, sounding way too grumpy for the outfit he was wearing. “Why aren’t you in this stupid suit?” he asked Luke crossly, though it came off more comical than angry through the ridiculous false beard.

“Are you kidding me?” asked Lorelai, the lint brush halting half way across Jess’ back. “Your uncle Luke is many things, but dear husband of mine is not Santa material. He’s just not the holly, jolly type.”

“He’s closer to the shape than I am.”

“Hey!” Luke protested at that remark, knocking Jess upside the head as well.

“Geez!” he complained, when his hat flew off. “I was kidding!”

“Me too,” his uncle countered. “Ha ha,” he added flatly.

Rory rolled her eyes and moved to retrieve Jess’ fallen hat, replacing it on his head.

“I think you look great,” she told him with a grin, “and the kids are going to be so happy to see Santa.”

“Until they all realise it’s just me,” Jess reminded her.

“Nuh-uh.” Rory shook her head. “You’re a good enough actor, and they’re so little, they’ll never guess. Come on, the oldest one is going to be Davey, and he’s only six. Whilst he may be on the brink of realising Santa isn’t exactly real, I highly doubt he’s going to expect to find the jolly gift-giver is actually his Uncle Jess.”

“He seems like an unlikely candidate on the surface, doesn’t he?” Lorelai considered, moving around to the front of Jess to check her handiwork. “Wow, I am good,” she said, admiring the suit that had taken some major adjusting to fit around Jess without looking truly ridiculous. “I think you’re convincing enough. Just, lower your voice, ho, ho, ho a lot, and after two minutes, the kids will be so distracted by gifts, they’ll never notice it’s you.”

“Sure, whatever,” Jess grumbled, wishing he was anywhere but here.

“We should go check on things across the street,” said Luke then, checking his watch. “The kids are gonna figure out something is up before long.”

“Very true,” Lorelai agreed. “So, Santa in T minus 5?”

“We’ll be there,” Rory promised when Jess failed to, and she waved to her mom and Luke as they disappeared from the dance studio.

“I swear to God, this better work, and you better never ask me to do this again,” said Jess as Rory turned back to him.

“Hmm, I can think of better outfits you’ve worn,” Rory considered. “So yes, I promise never to ask you to do this again, and for the pain and suffering that you’re enduring, I will make it up to you. Maybe I’ll put on an outfit that you really, really like later,” she said, with a look he knew in her eyes that he knew very well and never objected to.

“Oh, yeah?” said Jess, probably smirking, though she couldn’t tell with the beard.

“Hey, you find your holly, jolly mode, mister, and make sure those kids believe you’re the real deal for the next hour or so,” Rory told him, moving way before he could grab her. “Then later, we’ll talk about who’s been naughty or nice,” she promised, blowing him a kiss as she ran away.

“This day could be worse,” said Jess to himself, lowering his voice and practising a hearty ‘ho, ho, ho!’ right after. “But not much worse,” he decided, as he headed out to play his very important Christmas role.


End file.
